


The Dust

by spaceMaverick



Series: Sovereign Chara AU [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Non-Binary Chara, Sovereign Chara AU, Vent story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: It stuck, it stuck,it stuck.





	The Dust

**Author's Note:**

> dumb vent story i made while listening to the acapella of castle of glass

The dust stuck to the blood.

A breeze swept through the battlefield, breathing false life into the scattered bodies. Chara’s cloak whipped against their legs and their hair blew in every direction. They squinted against the wind, searching for any hint of a soul. No lights could be seen, so they turned and left.

The dust stuck to the sides of the jar.

A soft red glow surrounded the pile of dust Chara kneeled in front of. They carefully directed the dust into a small decorative jar. _Just like Asriel,_ they thought. As the last of the dust was collected, a familiar tune filled Chara’s head. Quick beats with a strong percussion section. Heartache. They sealed the jar, holding back tears.

The dust… stuck. It stayed. It wouldn’t leave them _alone-_

The dust wouldn’t stay, either.

The dust sat in a jar, a memory of a mother. The dust blew away in the wind, a forgotten soldier. The dust worked its way into Chara’s hair, and wouldn’t wash out for weeks. 

The dust stayed. The dust stuck. It stuck. _It stuck._


End file.
